What's Wrong?
by kbecks41319
Summary: Something is bothering Alexis Castle and Kate is determined to figure out what.


**A/N:** This may become a bigger story, though I'm not sure at the moment. As usual, I don't own a thing.

* * *

><p>"You're not happy."<p>

"Neither are you."

"But I'll be happy tomorrow. You, you'll still be unhappy."

"I'll be fine, Kate," Alexis sighed as she curled her fingers around the mug of hot cocoa.

"You said that last week when I saw you," the brunette replied softly. "I'm worried about you, Lexi."

"Seriously, I'm fine," the girl murmured as she focused on something outside the window of the little coffee shop they had decided on for their girl time.

"Where's Spence?"

"Nebraska, this time."

"How long has he been there?"

"A week or so," she shrugged. "I don't really remember."

"Damn it, Lex, I'm trying to be sensitive here and not upset the pregnant hormones but I'm seriously worried now. What the hell has gotten into you, youngen?" Kate pushed away her coffee cup, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

Alexis pushed her cup away, pulling her arms back into the giant hoodie that swamped her small frame. Her stomach poked out, her six month pregnant belly announcing its presence to the world. She was pale, way more than normal and her hair looked a bit stringy. She had dark circles underneath her eyes and her fingernails were bit down to the quick.

"Mom called," she finally whispered, her eyes staying focused out the window.

"What did she say?" Kate's voice was tight, as it always was when she spoke of Meredith, her face void of all expression - as if she had worked on it a thousand times.

"She just got my message about being pregnant, told me to get rid of it if I still could - that I'd be a horrible mom. When I told her I couldn't, she told me to put it up for adoption." Her voice held no emotion, her eyes unseeing as they stared out the window. She could barely feel her chest move as she fought to keep air in her lungs.

"Alexis.." In a flash the brunette was up and around the booth, scooting in beside the redhead, her arm wrapping tightly around her shoulder and pulling her into her. "Your mot-. Meredith," she hissed, "is so wrong. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"But what if she's right? What if I can't do this? What if I s-screw it up?" Alexis' voice hitched as she hiccupped, tears streaming down her face as she curled herself into her step mom as much as her stomach would allow her.

"You're not going to screw anything up," Kate promised as she smoothed the girls hair. "You were the most level headed teenager I have ever met, to this day, and you are still that same person. You've grown a lot and you've seen some things you shouldn't have, but I think it was for the better. You're an amazing daughter, a wonderful friend and you'll be a damn fine mother."

"But.."

"Alexis, what does she know? She left you to your father for him to raise. She didn't raise you, did she?"

"No.."

"Then she has no room to talk. Until she has a child, keeps it, raises it and it turns into a level headed young adult - she needs to keep her mouth shut before I shut it."

The girl laughed now, hiccupping as she wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie. She jumped up quickly, grabbing Kate's hand as she pulled the hoodie up and placed the detective's hand over her stomach.

"Feel it?"

"Apparently baby agrees with Grandma Kate," the brunette smirked. "This baby's going to be smart."

"That's what Penelope said when I went to visit Spence's team, mostly cause the baby kicked like crazy whenever she would play her music."

"Well, she's right." Kate rubbed her stomach for a moment before pulling it away and studying the girl again. "You okay now?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded as she wiped her eyes again. "I've just been cooped up in that apartment by myself far too long. I think I'm going to take you up on your offer to come home for a few days."

"You're always welcomed home, Lex, you know that."

"I need to pack a bag and call Spence."

"Well," Kate laughed as she stood up. "Let's go, pregnant lady! My dad is going to be tickled to know you're in town visiting."

"I can't wait to see Pop-pop," Alexis squealed as she slowly moved herself out of the booth. "It's been ages since I've seen him."

"Only three weeks."

"That's ages, silly woman."

"Right, of course. Silly me." The brunette rolled her eyes as she laid down some money for the tip before hooking arms with the redhead. "Am I right in assuming that you'll be dividing your time between the loft and Pop-pop's?"

"You are right, indeed, dear madam." The girl nodded as they headed out the door, eagerly planning what they would do on Alexis spontaneous visit.


End file.
